1. Field
This application relates to a compact, reciprocating, electrically or pneumatically operated impact tool, and specifically to an improved nail guide bushing mechanism for palm nailers.
2. Prior Art
The previously known mechanisms for power driving have been of substantial size and weight and dimensionally unsuited for operation in confined areas. Such mechanisms also have primarily incorporated the principle of a single stroke operation, controllable at the desire or will of an operator, and have not normally been adapted for use where relatively short repetitive strokes of a tool or operating mechanism are desirable.
Compact reciprocating impact tools, which are electrically or pneumatically operated (Hammerhead auto hammer, palm nailer) have overcome the drawbacks in these previously mentioned mechanisms, and provide a device of relatively small dimension. Such tools are lightweight, comfortably usable in confined areas by an operator, and substantially reduce problems of manipulation and fatigue by the user.
These compact impact tools can be used in compact areas, but have neglected to address the issue of placing nails which require the impact to be located in compact places, such as the positioning of a nail within a recess that is not accessible by the prior art devices. In FIG. 12 the prior art guide bushing or rod has maintained a large face compared to the size of the nail head which it guides. Therefore, if a nail must be located in a narrow channel or in the inside corner of a tongue and groove floor, the impact tool cannot nail in confined nail placement areas.
Developers of prior art products failed to address this problem because a mini palm nailer, for example, is designed for a broad use, up to 16d nails. Therefore the guide bushing must have a bore in the end large enough to receive the head of a 16d nail plus the perimeter of the bushing including the guide bushing material thickness plus room for a magnetic holder leaving a large diameter at the end of the guide bushing. Prior-art nailers are generally designed for nail placement on flat surfaces.